Doomsday vs The Marvel Universe
by Last Hero
Summary: Silver Surfer brings the beast that killed Superman back to the Marvel universe with him, and all Hell breaks loose. Featuring Spider-Man, the Hulk, Thor, Deadpool and more, all taking a crack at Doomsday.
1. Doomsday vs SpiderMan: Hopeless

Silver Surfer finds a tear in the fabric of the universe on one of galactic journey. He explores the tear and finds himself in the DC universe. After a little trekking, he comes across Doomsday at the End of Time, where Calaton dropped him. Doomsday is currently asleep, his body racked by the immeasurable cosmic forces at the End of Time, lying dormant there, but Norrin senses the anguish inside the creature and decides to release him, lending some of his cosmic energy to heal the creature. Big mistake. Once back into the normal DC universe, Doomsday awakens, and the forces inside his body have absorbed a good deal of the Surfer's strength. Doomsday is now very powerful, and, like usually, extremely pissed off. Norrin tries to fight Doomsday, but with his power slightly drained from healing Doomsday, and the monster now frightfully strong, he doesn't stand a chance. He doesn't know that the DC universe has superheroes, so he thinks that if Doomsday is allowed to wreck havoc in this universe, no one will stop him.  
  
So he comes up with a plan.  
  
Back on Marvel Earth's New York City, we see Spider-Man standing on top of rooftop, with a bank below. He's waiting for the bank robbers to come out, at which time he will give them a solid thrashing. Before he can, a portal opens above him. The Silver Surfer falls out of the portal, beaten and damaged to a terrible extent. And out after him, comes Doomsday.  
  
And so begins: Doomsday vs. The Marvel Universe.  
  
Chapter One: It comes  
  
Something inside just told me not to wake up this morning. It was just a nagging feeling, a voice telling me "Hey it's Saturday, you don't have any real problems, the universe can live without Spider-Man for one day. Stay in bed." But you know, there's that whole "With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility" thing. I try and stick by that saying, I figure Ben Grimm's got his whole "Clobberin' Time" thing and Wolverine has his "Best There is At What I Do" schtick, I need something. And it's a good saying to live by.  
  
But right now, I'm wishing I just stayed in bed.  
  
Because as I look down to the street below, where the Silver Surfer, former herald of Galactus and probably around the top five in the top one hundred list of guys who can beat me silly, now has his face dug into the concrete (Like we don't have enough potholes in this city), with a behemoth that looks he could give the Hulk a headache stomping him and surfboard in the ground, it occurs to me that this just isn't going to be a good day.  
  
"Yo, spikehead!" I say, jumping to the street below and landing on top of a light post, just in his earshot, if he even has ears. My spider sense is screaming a just the sight of this guy, so right now I'm thinking the farther away the better. "I'm going to have to ask you kindly remove your foot from the Surfers behind! He gets around a lot, you don't where it's been!" You'd think from all my experience with the Hulk I'd learn not to taunt guys with muscles bigger than my head. Anyway, it doesn't really matter, because I don't think he heard, he just keeps on stomping on the Surfer like it's the new dance craze or something. "Somehow, I just know I'm gonna be sorry for this but..." I leap of the post and land a kick right in his neck, flipping over to a lamppost after the blow. My foot goes numb on impact, and I don't think he even blinked, but at least he stopped stomping on the poor Surfer. He turns to look at me, and manoman, does he look PISSED.  
  
"Hey, I tried to get your attention the normal way. Now, before you commence on the beating which will inevitably occur, do you mind explaining why you decided to pick this fine day to visit New York and smash the Surfer's face in it?"  
  
"RAHHR!!"  
  
"Yeah, I figured you'd say that."  
  
"So what am I supposed to call you, man?" I say, leaping into the air as this freak demolishes the lamppost. "You have a name?"  
  
"RAHHR!!!"  
  
"I think that names taken, I'll have to look it up." I stick to the building behind him and cover his head up, which'll work for all of, Oh say, five seconds, but enough time to get the Surfer's silvery self (Hey, try and say that five times fast) up to safety.  
  
"Hey, you okay down there?" I say to the Surfer, as I land next to him. He's looking pretty messed up, bleeding some sort of cosmic...Goo. The freak is just now getting through the first few layers of the web-afro I put on his head. "You don't look so good. You want me an ambulance or Mr. Fantastic or something?"  
  
"I am fine, Spider-Man. Although I do not expect that to last."  
  
"Why, what's-" My spider-sense kicks into overdrive and I leap in the air just in time to see Surfer get planted even deeper into the ground by this freak show, taking a blow that would have made me into Amazing Spider- Paste. "Well, I've got to say, you are just about the rudest New York City tourist I've ever seen." I say as I leap above him. "No star search, no maps, you just start-" He leaps in the air, flying at me like a cannonball, and my Spider-Sense goes berserk, like I really needed it to tell me I'm in deep trouble. I web to the side of building and yank myself out of the way as the freak goes soaring into the air, landing on a nearby rooftop. For a second, he stands confused, not knowing where I went, and I wonder if maybe he's one of the Hulk's cousins, maybe the black sheep his family never talks about. But he doesn't stay bored for long. He immediately starts smashing the building to pieces in a single blow, sending him collapsing down with it as people scatter below. Not the smartest fellow.  
  
I swing up above the debris, just as a wave of rocks comes flying out of the smoke. My Spider-Sense warns me, but it's too late, a rock slashes against my shoulder and another cuts my web line, leaving me to fall to the street. I land fine, but the beast comes charging out of the rubble, heading straight for me with fists swinging.  
  
"Sheesh!" I say, as I leap over his fist. "I mean, what's up you, really?" I land another kick to his face, which has the same zero effect. "What your story? Magic? Experiment gone wrong? Bitten by a radioactive pit bull? What?" The monster reaches for me, but I just in the air and stick the side of a building again. "Come on, we're both adults here...I think. We can talk this out sensibly, and-" He's in no mood to talk. He jumps forward and smashes the building to rubble, forcing me to jump to the street. If he keeps this up, I'm going to have about three building left to swing on in the whole city. I'll have to buy a car. Worse yet, the Spider-Car. I don't ever do that again.  
  
"RAHHR!!!  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I heard you the first time."  
  
I decide he has to have some weak spot somewhere, so I drop back down the ground, dodge through his punches, and hit him in the spot where it should hurt most: Below the belt. Cheap, yes, but I don't have a whole lot of options here. Unfortunately, I find that his "love maker" is actually harder than the rest of his body, which scares me in so many ways. I flip to the side as his fist plows into the street, with him yelling "RAHHR" all the way. "And they call the Hulk stupid, at least he has more than a word vocabulary!" I decide it's time I showed him what I can do, so I kick it into high gear, flipping around him and landing blow after blow.  
  
A punch to the stomach. He doesn't move.  
  
A kick to the neck. Nothing.  
  
I double-fist him in the nose. I think he yawned, either that or he just said "RAHHR" in a low voice.  
  
"If at any time you feel the need to fall down and go unconscious, please feel free to do so!" I flip away about thirty yards down the street, catching my breath. I had a pizza binge recently, so I'm not in the best of shape. But if I didn't have indigestion at the moment, oh, woe unto this creature! I sort of expect him to come lumbering down towards me, but instead he just picks up a car and throws it at me. It's easy enough to dodge, so I do, I just jump over it. As the car passes under me I notice something: As hard as it is to believe, there are actually still people lingering around the area. And the car is heading straight for them. I shoot a web net just ahead of the car, stopping it before it can turn the pedestrians into roadside pizza. They get the message and start to run, thankfully. Unthankfully, as I land, the monster sneaks up on me and wraps his spike fist around me. My spider-sense starts to tingle like mad-After he actually caught me, I might add- and I start to wonder what is really cutting off my breath: The monster's hand, or the unbelievable stench coming from his armpits. I don't have long enough to really wonder about it, as a rocket explodes in his face. He forgets all about me and just lets me go to face this new challenge, and I scramble to the side, unsure of whether to take deep breaths to let in some more air. Down the street, some goof with a gun...I think I know this guy, he's supposed to be...What was it... Redpool? Liverpool? Deadman? Something...  
  
"Excuse me, monsieur Crappy-Hulk-Impersonator!" The nut says, putting his bazooka down. He points to the car, which is currently tangled in my webbing. "I'm just driving through the neighborhood, minding my own business, dead body in the trunk and a song on my mind, and you have the audacity to pick up my car and throw it, with me in it, no less! Well, I hope you like round, red bumpy things, because before the day is over, you're going to be KISSING MY ASS!"  
  
Next up: Deadpool and Spider-Man: Match made in Hell! Or High School... 


	2. SpiderMan and Deadpool: 'Nuff said!

Hi ho, the derrier-o. Everyone's favorite merc here, just...Wait. There this sound guy outside the booth just telling me to stop...What's he saying? Stop ass-kissing? Oh, wait he's telling me to stop ad libing. Script? I'm supposed to read from a script? Let me see this stupid thing. Let's see. First paragraph: Crap. Second paragraph: Crappy crap. Three paragraph: Crappity crap crap. Wait a minute? I just get three paragraphs?! Spidey got twice that much! What? So what if he has a movie, mine is in the works! You know what, I'm putting a hit out on you!  
  
*Deadpool puts one dollar on the table, then shoots the sound guy.*  
  
Hit fulfilled! Cripes, I hate working in fanfics, no pictures, no yellow thought boxes, no nothing! Just writing! I might as well take my turn at this, so:  
  
Deadpool and Spider-Man VS Asstray! I mean, Doomsday!  
  
So, after I give crinkle face my "Kiss Ass" schpeel, one would naturally assume that this Butt-Ugly slice of stupid meat would surrender, bow down, and give unending praise to the mind-numbing glory that is I, Deadpool, correct? Wrong, I'm sorry, you don't win the trip to Vegas. Apparently he doesn't know the Ass-whup equation (Deadpool+Webbed up and smashed car=Lot's of ass-whupping to go around!) because, before I could begin to tell him how incredibly awesome and badass I can be, he starts charging at me like the Rhino. I swear, there's nothing original on the guy, he's like a buff and uglier (If that's somehow possible)Taskmaster: First he steals the Hulk's rampage bit, now he's taking the Rhino's stuff. Being the cunning merc I am, I tactically retreat (Some people might say I ran away screaming. If you see these people, tell them to come to my house, where a hot kiss from my gun nozzle awaits.) over to my car, climb up what's left of it, and jump off just as the...What do we call him? I like Ugly Man. Ugly Man he is! Anyway, I climb up and jump off just as Ugly Man plows through my car, sending my insurance premiums through the roof.  
  
"I will shoot and sing a song! Do dah, do dah! Shoot big ugly in his dong! Oh, the do dah day!" I sing, shooting him a few times in the back, making sure to aim for his gentlemen parts. If he has any.  
  
"RAHH-"  
  
Blam! Blam!  
  
"Say something else! Ever since you showed up, it's just been "RAHHR" "RAHHR", make a sentence, you lamer! Your like the special ed version of the Hulk!" Apparently, Ugly Man doesn't share in my refined sense of humor, because he responds by picking it up a rather large portion of the road and throwing it at me. That pretty seems to the full range of his attacks: Punch, charge, say "RAHHR" and throw stuff. At least the Hulk was creative, he'd clap his hands to hurt you. Anyway, back to the flying rock of death, or death followed by ninety-seventh revival in my case. Before I can die and have another spin-off series, Spider-Man drops down quicker than Gigli's ticket sales, and pulls me off by the collar(chocking me, I might add. Whether it was intentional or not is up for heated debate) to a nearby roof top.  
  
"You nutcase! You psycho nutcase!" He says, dropping me tush first on the rooftop. Now, compare our costumes. He were's a red and blue ensemble that looks like it was developed by some old guy in the sixties. I wear a stylish black and red piece. He actually has the cahones to walk out in his little spandex suit, I'll give him that. "What do you think your doing! That thing is serious business!"  
  
"I think I know what I'm doing!" I say, getting to his face...Or I would get to his face, if he wasn't so damn short. Looks much bigger on TV. And what did that hottie Black Cat see in this nerd anyway? He has to be good in bed, there's no other explanation. "I am licensed, grade-A, mercing and jerking, BADASS!"  
  
"You're a mercenary?"  
  
"Yep. If you've got the mon-mon, I've got the gun-gun. I shoot people, I blow stuff up, I return the tape without rewinding, I am a bad man. Now if you'll excuse me, I have ugly-men hiney to kick." Before I could begin my hiney hijinks, the building began to fall down, as the freak below (not the one in my pants, the one on the street! Perv!) decided he would help us get back down there.  
  
"Hope you can fly, bad man." Spider-wuss says, swinging off the roof top.  
  
"Hey, get back here!"  
  
*** Interlude  
  
Doom's Day  
  
Names. I have been given so many names, by those of little vision. Despot. Lunatic. Madman. Think of me as you like. But in my presence you shall only refer to me by one name: Doom. Dr. Doom.  
  
In the solitude of my castle, I watch as numerous events occur around the globe. Regimes fall. War's are fought. Leaders are crushed. I sit. I calculate. I wait, wait for my moment of triumph to arrive. For the time when all the world will swear allegiance under my name. Doom's Day, if you will.  
  
But now, my eyes turn towards New York City. Reports say the Hulk has come there on his warpath, however I know the absurdity of this statement: I keep the Hulk under constant surveillance, as do I all my enemies. How do I accomplish this task? Simple: I am Victor Von Doom.  
  
I descend deeper into my lair, and arrive at screens monitoring the battle in New York City. The monster's opponents are of little concern to me, however the monster himself demands great interest. I watch him move, his every action seemingly driven by pure rage and hatred, as if the entire world has done him some great wrong. Such power, such aggression.  
  
"Beautiful."  
  
I have seen similar power in the Hulk. However this being, the engine of destruction, he is different from the Hulk. While the Hulk sought to escape mankind, this being embraces it with relentless malice. He is power incarnate. A force that rages uncontrolled. I must have him.  
  
I move to begin operations in capturing the beast, but I am halted by another screen: The Avengers are assembling. Considering the strength of this beast, capturing him would be a daunting task. The Avengers are not to be underestimated, I know that well; they can defeat this monster, though not easily. For a moment, I consider letting them neutralize the creature, and then take his power for my own with ease. A foolish plan, if they were to slay the beast, he would become nothing less than a carcass; the complexities of his DNA would prove impossible to clone. I take another look at the beast, looking into the hatred in his eyes, and then I realize and laugh at my worries: A hatred such as that can never truly be extinguished. No one knows this truth more than I.  
  
So I return to my seat and watch the battle rage. Fight on, sweet creature. Soon, so very soon, you shall be with me, and then you will achieve power to dwarf all others. And then we will begin.  
  
"Doom's Day has arrived."  
  
***  
  
Are we done with the Doom stuff yet? Who cares about Doom, I mean really? He's like, what, eighty? I bet they have to put a straw through in his mouth just to get the viagra in. Can't say I blame him for wearing a mask though, if I got my ass handed to me by Squirrel Girl, I'd wouldn't show my face in public either. Stupid Darth Vader impersonator, horning in on my action. And don't think I haven't noticed that I'm the only superhero (At least, the only one people give a damn about) you haven't fought! Dr. Doom's fears the mighty Deadpool! As soon as I get enough money to buy a plain ticket, I am going to go Latveria and kick his ass so hard that his illegitimate child with Mrs. Fantastic feels the pain! Back to the important stuff.  
  
So, where was I? Oh yeah, falling off a building, with unthinkable pain and possible dismemberment waiting for me below, after the Craptacular Spider- Nerd swings off leaves me off to fall. Just watch, the next time somebody puts a price on his stupid webbed head, he's mine! (And I won't have to wait long, either, he only gets marked every month or so.)  
  
"Hang on!" He says, swinging back to save me from certain extreme pain and general uncorfortableness. He didn't have to do that, and I'm grateful. To show my gratitude when I take him down, I'll just shoot off his kneecaps and drive over him twice with my car, instead of the fifty times I initially had planned. "I assume you've got powers besides being just plain being annoying."  
  
"Powers?" I say, as I try and narrow down the massive list of my abilities. "I'm popular with the ladies. There's my "drag queen sense" which warns me of potential he-males in disguise. I can pat my head and rub my stomach at the same time." I give him a display of my awesome head-patting stomach- rubbing power. Somehow, the eyes on his mask actually got bigger, don't even ask me how he did that. I guess that means he's impressed. "Oh yeah, I can't die, but that's a minor thing."  
  
"Reminds me of a guy named Osborn. I'll introduce you two sometime."  
  
"Yeah, I think I'll have to meet your butt-buddy later." I say, looking back to see Ugly Man leaping towards the sky at us. "Deadpool's Bullet Buffet is officially open, and it's "Butt faces eat free" night! I emptied a few more clips in his nether regions, but he kept on coming, proving my theory that his man-parts are either too small to hit, or non-existent. "Crap on a crap stick!" I say as all 1,000 plus pounds of ugly slams right into us, he gives Spider-beyotch the pimp slap of doom and sends him crashing into a water tower, and he grabs me by the neck and starts beating me like a red headed step child. I stay calm, taking it like a man. "Pain! Lot's of pain! And surely, more to come!"  
  
BAM!  
  
"Broken ribs, massive bleeding, both internal and external!  
  
WHAM!  
  
"Fractured skull! Wishing for unconsciousness! Not the pelvis, not my gentleman parts, not my-"  
  
CRUNCH!  
  
"MY GENTLEMAN PARTS! Those never grow back right!"  
  
We hit the ground, the fall breaking all the bones he didn't get the chance too. Fortunately, my body starts by healing the most important part of my entire body: My mouth. "I may not look it, but I'm extremely dangerous right now. Back off, and I promise I won't-" He very rudely breaks my jaw in mid-sentence, smashing my body into the pavement for good measure. As if that wasn't bad enough, he's started laughing, so every time my ears heal back, I get to hear a laugh that's more annoying than those stupid AT&T commercials, not the one's with the hot chick in the bikini, the one's with Carrot Top. Ugly Man's laugh is that damn annoying.  
  
Before I can my nose can regenerate and experience the lovely odor that is Ugly Man's ass gas, a streak of red, white and blue flies through the air and conks the freak upside the head. I've been saved by a frisbee.  
  
"I don't who you are, what you are, or where you came from." Captain America says, as his frisbee of might comes back to him. " Frankly, I don't care. But I do know one thing: You're in the wrong place." 


	3. Avengers Assemble, Doomsday Fall

Doomsday V.S. The Avengers  
  
"I'm...I'm okay. Just had my head knocked off, I'm, I'm...Geez...Maybe I should start carrying aspirin..."  
  
I've taken some nasty hits in my day. I've still got some bruises from Morlun. I've still got a numb spot on my jaw from the first time I met the Hulk. Osborn holds the record for worst mental blows. It seems like every time I turn around, someone is beating the crap out of me. I really think half my career as Spider-Man has been spent in unconsciousness.  
  
But this creature...When he hit me...Let's just say I seriously need to visit the chiropractor when this is all over. Assuming I'm even alive when this is all over; the odds of that aren't looking too good. Definitely should have stayed in bed.  
  
I'm dizzy, my head feels like it on fire, but I'm alive and conscious, just barely. I crawl out of the water tower...Well, more like, I stumble out of the water tower and nearly land on my head, walking over to the side of the building and webbing up the left side of my mask, which the beast completely ripped off when he clobbered me. Out of the one eye that isn't all bruised up like Sylvester Stallone in a Rocky movie, I look down to see the creature facing off with the Avengers: Captain America, She-Hulk, Iron- Man, Quicksilver, and the Scarlet Witch. I'd feel a lot better if Thor was around, honestly, but hey, you take what you can get.  
  
"Spider-Man!" Captain America calls out to me, as the monster inexplicably stands still for the first time today, as if waiting for the Avengers to move. Cap points to some red blotch in the ground, and at first I think it's just trash or something, but when I look closer I realize what kind of trash it is: It's that Redpool loon from earlier. In the split second between getting hit and crashing into the water tower, I was sure that the creature was going to rip this guy into pieces. Don't ask me how, but he seems to be alive, give or take a few organs. I'm ashamed to admit I'm a little disappointed he's still alive, if I have to here this guy talk about his private parts again I might just whack him myself. And I don't mean that in the same way he would. I guess Captain America wants me to bring him to a safe distance, and while I don't much like the idea of getting his idiot blood all over me, the Cap asked me too. And you just don't refuse the Cap.  
  
"All right, Avengers." Captain America says, as I slowly shimmy down the wall. If really don't want that thing seeing me; if he attacks me now they'd need tweezers to pick up what was left of me. "I want a clean sweep on this guy. Pietro, you've got distraction duty. Wanda, stay at a distance and ready you're chaos magic, but don't hit him until I give the word. She- Hulk, Iron Man...Lead the charge."  
  
"You sure you don't want to wait for winghead to show up?" She-Hulk asks, as she braces her back like a linebacker, Iron Man pulling up next to her as they prepare to take the beast head on. "We're missing some serious muscle."  
  
"Jan and Hawkeye are looking for him right now, but until he comes, we just have to work that much harder to pick up the slack." The beast lets out a deafening roar, and if I hadn't gone earlier this morning, I might have just wet my tights. "Let's show how we throw down in this universe people! Avengers, TAKE HIM OUT!"  
  
"All right, pretty boy, dance time!" She-Hulk says, as she and Iron Man run straight at him. The monster throws a blow at She-Hulk, but she easily dodges under it, landing blow to the monster's stomach that stuns him for the first time, and Iron Man light's his face on fire with one of his light beam...Thingies. I don't know what you call it; anyway, the freak doesn't seem to like it at all. And I thought he got pissed when I hit him.  
  
"Keep your distance!" Iron-Man says, the two of them backing of as the creature starts swinging wildly. "Scanners are picking up some weird readings from this guy! He might have some tricks, so stay sharp!"  
  
"How's he going to use his tricks if we lay him out?" She-Hulk says, taking a jump back and then leaping forward, shooting her heel into the creatures face. Before she can get back to safe distance, it recovers and grabs her by the legs, slamming her face first into the ground.  
  
"Jen!" Iron Man says, as it lifts her back up for another slam. "Drop her, you freak!" Iron Man gets in close and fires a blast straight into it's chest, making him drop She-Hulk and stunning him longer enough for Iron Man to carry her to safety.  
  
"Wanda!" Captain America calls out behind him to the Scarlet Witch as I spot the Silver Surfer crawling back to the surface. He looks like he's seen much better days, but he's already started to heal up. He looks better than me, at any rate. "Hit him now!"  
  
"No, you mustn't!" The Surfer cries. "The reaction will-"  
  
The monster starts to glow, as energy starts to draw into his body. My previous experience with out energy-drawing beings tells me nothing good is going to come from this. He lets out a single roar and the entire area is engulfed in a blue light, the power forcing everything into the air in a powerful cyclone, ripping the me and the wall I was sticking to in the air.  
  
"Help or quick death would be extremely appreciated right now!" The crazy merc says, as he goes flying in front. "Preferably help!" I wrap him up in webbing, partly to cushion him in the fall, and partly to make him shut up. As the cyclone eases up, I land on the ground and he lands in the web cocoon, nice and quiet.  
  
"Mmmpphmmm!" I'm sure he's saying such interesting things under that webbing. Against my better judgment, I rip him out. "Yuck, what is this stuff?!" He says, completely healed. And I thought Wolverine was good. Maybe he wasn't kidding about not being able to die. "Gah, it itches, itches in unsightly places!" He stood up, scratching all over, even in his "gentleman parts". He stops to look me over. "Damn, you got messed up. Your head is swelling up like a grape. Too bad you don't have a healing factor like me, huh? Hahaha, Ow, organs not fully formed, it hurts to laugh, it hurts laugh! Ha ha OW! Ha ha OW!" There is something wrong with this guy. "Ah, happy/pain moment over." He says, going over to the side of the building to look down into the wave of ash rising up the ground. "Did that thing self destruct or something? Please tell me he self destructed, it would fill my day with sunshine. Or better yet, tell me he self destructed and his face and lips are still in tact, so he may fulfill his ass-kissing duties." Except for that last part about his rear end (I swear, I am THIS close to just pushing him over the edge.) I have to agree that self- destructing would be sweet, but that would be easy, and my life is never easy. The giant frame coming through the smoke and the sound of "RAHHHR" echoing through the sky reminds me of that.  
  
"Is everyone alright?" Captain America asked, emerging from the rubble.  
  
"Never been better." She-Hulk said, throwing off the chunk of building Iron Man and she were under. "You okay shell-head?"  
  
"Fine, just wishing I packed my Hulk-Buster equipment this morning."  
  
"We're okay." Quicksilver said, speeding back to the scene with Scarlet Witch in his arms. "Surprised, though. I thought we were dealing with a Hulk clone."  
  
"A nearly accurate assumption." The Avengers look above them to see the Silver Surfer hovering.  
  
"Surfer!" Captain America said. "What is that thing?"  
  
"A being I found at the End of Time." The monster emerged from the smoke, a white aura glowing around his body. "He is quite malevolent, as you can see."  
  
"Is it just my imagination, or is Ugly Man actually getting bigger?" Redpool says.  
  
He's right, that thing does seem to be getting bigger, either that or my eyesight is worse than I thought. If have to start wearing glasses again..."You know, I'm not feeling up to it exactly, but you're looking all right." I say. "Maybe you should go down there and help them."  
  
The monster let out another roar. "Nah, I think I'm cool up here, thank you muchly. I'm just waiting for the right time to go down there and unleash my fearsome power upon him, you know."  
  
"Sure you are."  
  
The Surfer came to Captain America's level, as the creature began to advance on them. "The physiology of this creature is unlike any I've ever seen. He is a constantly evolving organism, changing, learning from each experience. I came upon him, but I discovered his malice too late."  
  
"So now we know where he came from, at least." Iron Man says. "Can you explain these power reading I'm getting?"  
  
"He has taken a good deal of my power inside himself, and he has become different from his original self. All the cosmic energies in the universe, the energies that I depend on for my own power, are being absorbed into him. I believe Scarlet Witch's power actually increased the power in him somehow, and his power is now escalating at an alarming rate."  
  
"Translation: Our job just got a lot harder." She-Hulk taks a step to the front, as the monster begins to go on the charge again. "Here he comes!" Before he can complete his charge, an arrow flies through the air and crashes into his chest, exploding on contact.  
  
"Hawkeye!" Cap says, as the archer fired another shot from a nearby building.  
  
"The one and only! And guess who I brought with me. Come on, guess."  
  
The sky suddenly darkens, as the sound of thunder begin to rumble in the distance. Even the monster seems awed by the display, but he doesn't get to look for long, a lighting bolt streaks out of the sky and sends him flying into a building.  
  
"Vile fiend!" The words of the God of Thunder boom through the air.  
  
"Oh my, God!" Redpoll says, as the god's figure descends from the clouds. "It's Fabio!" The sad thing is, I don't think he's joking about that.  
  
"You can't be serious. Tell me your not serious. You do live in this universe, don't you? That's Thor!"  
  
"Whore?"  
  
"Thor!"  
  
My head hurts enough without talking to this guy...The creature rips it's way out of the rock, as Thor lands in front. "Hear the words of Thor, creature, and listen well: Thou hast shown great, even from the mighty Halls of Valhalla, far and away from lowly Midgard, could yon power be felt. Thou hast ample power, more vehement than any foe of mortal flesh; greater, perhaps, e'en than rampaging Hulk! Therefore: A challenge! We shall brutally engage in mortal combat! Dost thou accept?" He points his hammer to the beast, who responds by bellowing and sending out a wave of energy, his power colliding with Thor's. The beasts energy grows stronger and larger, and for a moment it looks like he can actually overpower Thor, but the god lets out a yell and batters the wave back, the energy crashing back on the monster and sending out a shockwave.  
  
"Maybe we should get to a safer distance..." I say, taking a step back. "Like the moon..."  
  
"What, and leave when it's getting good?" Redpool says, munching on a corndog that I have no idea where he got. He doesn't seem have any corndog friendly pockets, so I have my guesses as to were he put it. "Please. Make yourself, useful, get some popcorn or something. Or better yet, M&M's! And not the crappy crispy kind either or the mini ones, get Chocolate or Peanut Butter, you hear me?"  
  
Before I could tell this guy how stupid he was, the monster jumped out the cloud of smoke, heading for Thor. Captain America was about to get the Avenger's moving, but Thor stopped. "Avengers, hold thy place! Do not waste thou might on such unworthy an enemy. By mine own strength and the power of Mjolnir shall this beast meet his ruin! Come, foul beast!" Thor says, launching himself right into the monster's full fury. "Thy end draws ever nigh!"  
  
Next Up:  
  
Doomsday V.S. Thor: Ragnorak 


	4. Ragnorak

In the exact second before they collide, everything becomes quiet. The birds that haven't decided to leave New York forever stop chirping. The wind stops. Redpool finally shuts up for second, thank God. All I can hear is my heartbeat.  
  
And then they collide.  
  
Thor's hammer and the beast's fist meet with incredible force, sending out a shockwave through the air, shattering windows and even knocking me back.  
  
"There, show the God of Thunder your full might!" Thor says, as the two clash again, the earth beneath them cracking. "Bring all thou could possess and more, Thor will match you!" The monster shoots his hand forward and grabs Thor's hammer by the head, pulling it. Bad idea. Nobody but nobody touches Thor's hammer and gets away with it. "Thou wouldst dare lay impure hands upon sacred metal? Well and good! Grasp hands upon mighty Mjolnir..." Thor says, as the monster's whole body turns pure white with lightning. "...And feel power's true nature!" Thor reels back with his spare hand and smacks the monster straight on it's jaw, sending it flying into the air.  
  
"Why dost thou take flight?!" I could be wrong, but I think that was Thor's version of a taunt. Thor is cracking wise. That's a sign the world's coming to an end. Not good. "So quickly didst thou sully hands on Mjolnir's head and feel the might of Asgard's warden son!" Thor starts to swirl the hammer above his head, drawing more lightning into with each swing. "Come, taste it yet again!" He tosses Mjolnir straight into the air, crashing into the monster's chest and demolishing yet another building. New York is starting to look like New Jersey.  
  
"Whaddaya know." Redpool says. "Fabio kicketh much asseth."  
  
"Of course he does." I say, as Thor's hammer returns to him. "He's Thor. He eats thunder and craps lightning. Literally. This guy doesn't stand a chance in-" The monster shrugs off the tons of rubble like it was nothing. Except for the hammer mark in his chest, he's looking pretty good, and he's glowing more than ever. "-Hello."  
  
The monster begins to laugh, the sound making me wish I'd just fell into unconscious when he nicked me instead of staying awake like a good little superhero.  
  
"Cackling brute!" Oh boy, blondie's mad now. Leaving the area is becoming an increasingly good idea. "You would deride me with scornful laught? Damn your soul, if indeed you have one to be damned! The maggots will gorge upon your rotted flesh!"  
  
"Will you shut the Hell up and hit the guy!" Redpool calls out, covering his ears as the laughing gets louder. "Ears...Bleeding...Losing...Mind...Man-essence...Shriveling...Beat his ass already!"  
  
The monster stops laughing and goes back into his berserker mode, breaking out what must pass for a war cry in whatever crazy universe he comes from. He digs his hand into the street and rips out a huge chunk of concrete, hurling it at Thor.  
  
"Thou wouldst seek to assail the God of Thunder with such a paltry attack?" Thor says, charging up his hammer as the mass of rock closes in. "Folly, and nothing more!" Thor slams his hammer into the concrete, shattering it to pebbles in a single blow. Before he can make another move, the monster leaps at him and tackles him to the ground, beating on him furiously and laughing some more as his body glows even more.  
  
"Off!" Thor says, as he grabs hold off the beasts arm and yanks him to the ground, reversing positions. "Ravenous thing! Allow Mjolnir to sate the murderous appetite within!" Thor brings the hammer down right into the monster's face, sending a resounding crack through the air. Normally, taking a hammer to the face like that would be a knockout for just about anyone on the planet, with the exception of the Hulk in extremely-pissed- off mode (which he's in just about all the time.) But instead of going out, this guy just gets even more ticked, reaching up and grabbing Thor around the neck. The thunder just starts wailing him in the face, but each blow just seems to do less and less the creature, and soon he's back on his feet and throttling the life out of Thor.  
  
"That tears it!" Captain America says, reeling back with his shield for another throw. Before he can throw, a lightning bolt shoots out from Thor's hammer and crashing a few yards away from the Avengers.  
  
"No!" Thor says, as he begins to pry the monster hand from his neck, slowly but surely working him back. "I proclaimed that this creature would fall by my hands, and by Odin's eye, Thor's word will ring true!" Thor pushes the monster back and slams his hammer into its neck, getting a very satisfying cry of pain from him and staggering him. Lifting his hammer into the sky and grabbing the monster by his hair, Thor takes off into the sky, dragging the beast along with him, the both of them disappearing into the sky.  
  
"What the hell?" Redpool calls out, as if Thor can hear him. "What's he doing  
  
I shake my head. "You do realize that Thor could turn you into crispy critters just be looking at you hard, don't you? You really don't want to get on Thor's bad side."  
  
"Hey, Spidey. Do you hear that? Listen close." I don't hear anything. "It's the sound of me not giving a damn." He looks up into the sky. "Look, up in the sky! It's a bird! No, scratch that, it's a plane! No, nope, wait it's...Holy %@!#, it's coming this way!" The monster's body comes screeching out of the sky, and I grab idiot boy just as the building we were on is smashed to pieces, adding to the layer of rubble on the street.  
  
Despite being launched out of orbit and plowed into the ground, somehow he still managed to live, shaking off the rubble and roaring defiantly into the sky's, as if to curse Thor. BIG mistake.  
  
Thor's hammer comes flying out of the sky and strikes him in the back, the blow bringing the beast to his knees, howling. Lightning comes from the sky into the hammer, massive amounts of electricity pouring into it's body. The cosmic energy inside the freak tries to fight it back, but the lightning overcomes it and flows into the monsters, it's body writhing as Thor unleashes his full power. The beast lets out a final scream (hopefully it's death scream) and the area around it becomes engulfed in power, waves of it blowing out.  
  
The power hits me like a wall, knocking Redpool out of my hands and send us both flying. "Hang on!"  
  
"What the hell am I supposed to hang on to?" We both crash through the window of some apartment building. I land on very comfortable wooden table (sarcasm, by the way), crashing through it and getting a table leg stuck in a very uncomfortable place. Redpool landed on a very comfortable couch (not sarcasm, by the way). Life just isn't fair sometimes.  
  
Redpool gets up first, as I pull myself out of the floor. "Hey, they have those 'Precious Moments' dolls!" Redpool says, reaching slowly for his gun. "Their eyes...Staring at me evilly like some...Evil staring thing. Die." Before he can fire, he's distracted by something outside. "Whoa...Check it out."  
  
I limp over to the window, and see the most glorius thing I've seen all day:  
  
It's dead. Finally.  
  
Thor slowly descends from the sky, looking pretty wrecked up, but no worse than his opponent.  
  
"Easy there, big guy." Iron Man says, hovering up to help to help Thor on his way down.  
  
"Mjolnir, to my hand." Thor says, as his hammer flies out of the wreck and back to its master. "If combat so intense is to be had again, I shall not join it in haste; truly such combat is rare, e'en to an Avenger."  
  
Iron Man sets Thor back on the ground, but as soon as he gets on his own two feet, he stumbles back a bit. "Whoa there!" She-Hulk says, grabbing Thor under his arms and helping him stay straight. "A little tired, Thor?"  
  
"Aye, I smote the beast, but it took great power to do so. I sense some otherworldly poison coursing through my veins. Fear not, tis a slight malady; it shall pass."  
  
"Glad to hear it." She-Hulk says. "Say, you're not going to throw up on me or anything, ARE? "  
  
"Nay."  
  
"Good, because, no offense, I don't really need the puke of the gods getting-"She-Hulk stops in mid-sentence, and suddenly all the Avengers turn to the beast's body, speechless. I really don't want to look, but I do anyway, and what I see is the monster getting back on his feet like he wasn't just dead a minute ago, with a red aura glowing around him to boot.  
  
Hawkeye hooks one of his arrows, looking at the scene with as much disbelief as the others. "Okay, I'll admit I've got a short memory, but wasn't that thing dead a minute ago."  
  
"Aye, and it will be dead again!" Thor says, tearing himself away from She- Hulk and sending a lightning bolt in the beast's direction. The lighting crackles through the air, hits the monster right on it's chest...And does nothing.  
  
"Not good." I whisper, joining in disbelief with the Avengers.  
  
Thor throws another lightning bolt, but it has the same effect as the last one. "What trickery is this?!"  
  
"No trickery, Thor." The surfer says. "I suspected my power would have unique affects on him, but this was unforeseen. His body seems to have inherent resurrection properties, and the power cosmic is only augmenting that."  
  
"Hold the phone!" Hawkeye says. "You mean to tell me every time we kill this thing, it just comes back like nothing happened to it?!"  
  
"More than that. Judging from its recently gained immunity to Thor's electric strikes, it seems to develop a resistance to whatever killed it in its prior incarnation."  
  
"So what you're saying is, he can't be killed the same way twice?" Quicksilver says.  
  
"Precisely."  
  
"No matter!" Thor says. "If he rises a thousand times, I will slay him a thousand times more!" The monster leaps into the air, coming down on them with red energy flaring over it's body.  
  
Iron Man's hands begin to glow, as he and the other Avengers prepare for the worst. "Can I quote you on that, Thor?"  
  
Next Up  
  
Winner Take All: Doomsday vs. The Hulk 


	5. Winner Take All

Winner Take All  
  
The monster crashes down on them, as the Avengers scatter to all sides.  
  
"Keep him under pressure!" Captain America says, throwing his shield across the monster's face again. "Hawkeye, Iron Man, do it!"  
  
"You got it, Cap!" Hawkeye says, as he shoots out a barrage of explosive arrows. Each one of them hits the beast directly in the chest, but he just walks through them, brushing them off and going for Hawkeye.  
  
"Hey, ugly!" Iron Man says, dive bombing from above and firing a blast of energy into the monster's back. "Remember me?" The beast lets out a roar and picks up two rocks, hurling them at Iron Man as he flies down. Iron Man blasts the two rocks to pieces, firing off another round into the monster. It lets out roar of rage from within the cloud of smoke, as Iron Man fires blast after blast, covering the monster in smoke. "Plenty more where that came from!" Without warning, the beast leaps out of the cloud, grabbing hold off Iron Man's armor and crushing him in a bear hug. "My armor's going critical, someone get him off me!"  
  
Thor's hammer flies through the air, striking the monster on it's back and freeing Iron Man. "Thou may have found strength to resist Mjolnir's mighty lightning" Thor says, as the monster falls to the ground and the hammer comes back to it's owner. "But its Uru metal still has power to fall you." Thor throws the hammer at the monster and then jumps after it, going for a double attack, but before he can connect, the monster shows amazing speed and actually grabs the hammer in mid-air. "By the land of Midgard, how can- " The beast reels back and smacks Thor across the face with his own hammer, sending him into the dirt. It wastes no time, leaping on top of Thor and battering away at him.  
  
"Lay off!" She-Hulk says, choking him around the next from behind. The monster drops the hammer and reaches behind him, clawing at She-Hulk. He grabs a handful of her hair and sling her over his shoulder, sending her flying into Thor, just as he was getting back up.  
  
Quicksilver rushes in and starts circling around the creature, engulfing him in a flurry of fists. Not one of the punches has an effect, but they succeed in enraging the monster, as he lets out another roar and tries to hit Quicksilver.  
  
"Now Hawkeye!" Quicksilver says, as the monster raises his arms and screams in rage, opening his mouth long enough for Hawkeye to pop arrow in it, the blast exploding in his throat.  
  
"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to walk around with your mouth wide open?" Hawkeye says, firing another shot to the monster's face. "Something could fly in it." The monster staggers back again, grasping its neck as smoke pours out of its mouth.  
  
She-Hulk takes the opportunity and tackles the beast to the ground, landing a punch across his face as he goes down. "Your turn to fall over!" She says, landing another punch to his face. The monster falls on it's back, but only for a second, and as it rises back up it grabs She-Hulk by the neck and forces her to the ground, choking her.  
  
"Unhand her!" Thor says, as he and Iron Man charge at him from behind. The energy around Doomsday flares up, and a wave of power knocks the two of them back, as the monster continues to strangle the life out of her.  
  
Captain America starts to head in, readying his shield for another throw. "Damn it, let her-"He stops and looks into the sky. One by one, all the Avengers stare up, even the monster cranes his neck upward.  
  
"My man essence is quivering in fear..." Redpool says, looking up along with them. I look up, and at first I don't see anything, but then I see it: A small, ever-growing, green speck flying the distance.  
  
"It's him. Oh my God." The ground splits wide open from as the figure lands smack dab in the middle of the battlefield, knocking out a crater in the ground. The monster lets go of She-Hulks neck, as the strongest being in this world or any other lumbers out of the hole, his face filled with anger.  
  
"You...Hurt...She-Hulk..." The Hulk says, as She-Hulk's lifeless body lays on the ground. "STUPID SPIKE-MAN HURT JENNIFER! NO ONE HURTS JENNIFER!! NO ONE!!" The Hulk slams his fists into the ground, sending out a shockwave so powerful that it even knocks the monster back. "HULK MAKE YOU PAY!! HULK SMASH!!"  
  
It was like something out of the Bible.  
  
The two monsters just start charging at each other on a whim, rocking the Earth with each step. Hulk leans down and tackles the monster, the impact rattling the ground and knocking out windows all the way on the other side of the city.  
  
"SPIKE-HEAD MAN JUST LIKE THE REST!!" Hulk roars, as he puts his hand over the monster's face and wrestles him to the ground. "ALWAYS MAKE HULK ANGRY!! NEVER LEARN!!" Hulk pins the monster by the face to the street with one hand, raising his other hand into the air. "DON'T PISS HULK OFF!!" The Hulk brings his fist crashing down into the monster's chest, the force cracking the pavement beneath them and splitting the road in half. The monster lets out a cry of pain and forces the Hulk hand out of it's face, raising his head up and sinking his teeth into the Hulk neck, tearing at his flesh and bone.  
  
"STUPID, STUPID!!" The Hulk says, as blood spurts out of his neck and into the monster's mouth. He launches punch after punch into the beast's stomach, but it only seems to make him bite down harder. The Hulk pulls back and stands up, but even that doesn't shake the beast loose. "LET GO!!" The Hulk reaches out and grabs the beast by the arms. "DAMN IT, LET GO!!!" The Hulk pulls back and throws the monster in the air, taking a chuck of his neck along with him as he crashes into another building. The Hulk screams in pain, as he grasps the missing spot on his neck, blood, oozing out between his fingers. It takes a second, but the wound heals up, and just as the monster bursts out the rubble, heading straight for the Hulk.  
  
"COME HERE!!" The Hulk says, as he and the monster collide and tangle up, struggling for power. The Hulk wins the struggle, and brings the monster down into a headlock. "TRY AND BITE HULK WITH NO TEETH!!" The Hulk bashes the monster in the face, tosses him over onto his back, and then plows his head into the street with both of his green fists. The beast reaches up and slashes Hulk across the face with his claws, gaining some time to get back to his feet as the Hulk stumbles back, his face and eyes healing up. The monster's claws extend even longer and he lungs at the Hulk, slashing a hole in his stomach, blood pouring from the wound. The beast just start slashing away, hacking the Hulk's skin to shreds, first his arms, and then his sides, each slash seems to cut deeper and deeper, and before long, the Hulk looks more red than green. The Hulk stumbles back from the onslaught, holding onto to his stomach wound with both arms to keep his organ from falling out. The monster takes advantage and goes in for a deathblow, leaping with both of his claws aimed for the Hulk's neck.  
  
"ENOUGH!!" The Hulk forgets about his stomach and flails out his arms, backhanding the monster across the face with both fists. The beast lands on a car, demolishing it and ripping a gash in the road from the impact. The Hulk tears away the loose skin from his face, looking at it in the palm of his hand as the skin heals back up. "STUPID SPIKE HEAD-MAN SLASH, BUT HULK CAN SMASH!!" The Hulk throws away what was just his face a moment ago and digs his hands into the road, picking up the chunk of it with the monster still on it. "GO AWAY!!"  
  
The Hulk throws the chunk of road into the air and then leaps after it, turning it to pieces with one punch. The two titans meet in the air and grapple as they plummet to the earth. The monster pushes the Hulk away and lands a solid blow to his chin, sending him straight into a roadside gas station, a plume of fire shooting into the sky and engulfing his body. The monster lands in front of the fire, staring at it for a moment. He then leans back and screams toward in the air in triumph, as if he actually believes that he killed the Hulk. He's in for a big surprise.  
  
"SHUT THE &%#@ UP!!" The Hulk emerges from the flames, and even though his skin and hair are roaring with flames, all they're doing is making him that much more pissed off. The Hulk lands a right cross into the monsters chest, sending him soaring into the air, flying clean over the demolished buildings, heading for the-  
  
"The bridge!" I say, as the monster crashes in the middle of the Brooklyn bridge. The bridge is literally filled with people trying to get away from the fight, and now the fight's followed them. "Looks like I'm getting back into the action. Redpool, you coming?"  
  
"Name's Deadpool, Strider-Man."  
  
"Whatever. Are you coming?"  
  
"Um...Why?"  
  
"Gee, I don't know, maybe HELP?" The Silver Surfer zooms past the window, as he and the other heroes race to the scene. "Come on, slappy." I say leaping out the window, tagging the back of Surfer's board with one webline and dragging Deadpool along with the other. "It's the rules: Wear funny tights, must help save world. Speaking of which, do the words 'copyright infringement' mean anything to you? I could sue, you know."  
  
"Go ahead, I'll counter-sue you for every cardboard box you own!" 


	6. Interlude: So cameGALACTUS

Interlude: So came...Galactus.  
  
I AM GALACTUS. DEVOURER OF WORLDS, I AM AT TIMES THIS UNIVERSE'S GREATEST BANE. BUT EVEN THEN, I AM TIED WITH THIS UNIVERSE'S EXISTENSE, ITS' SURVIVAL RESTS UPON MY MY SHOULDERS, FOR IF I MY APPETITE WERE NOT SATED AND MY LIFE ERASED, THIS UNIVERSE WOULD CEASE TO BE. THEREFORE, I MUST EXIST. THERE MUST BE GALACTUS. I AM NIETHER OF GOOD, NOR OF EVIL. I SIMPLY AM.  
  
I WITNESSED THE CREATION OF THIS UNIVERSE, AND SINCE THAT TIME, I HAVE ROAMED THE STARS ENDLESSLY, SEARCHING IN FOR THE NEXT WORLD ON WHICH TO FEAST. I HAVE SEEN WORLDS THAT DEFY IMAGINATION...AND HAVE CONSUMED THEM. BUT ONE PARTICULAR WORLD STANDS APART FROM THE REST IN MY VAST MEMORY.  
  
EARTH.  
  
HOME OF WAYWARD HERALD, THE SILVER SURFER. I HAVE HAD MANY DEALINGS ON THIS PLANET, AND TIME AND AGAIN IT HAS EARNED THE HONOR OF BEING THE ONE PLANET TO ESCAPE MY FEAST UNSCATHED. HOWEVER, AT THE MOMENT, I AM NOT DRAWN TO THIS PLANET FOR HUNGER. I SENSE SOMETHING...WRONG. ANOTHER WIELDS THE POWER COSMIC, MY OWN STRENGTH, TO HIS WILL. WHILE NO THREAT TO ME, THE BEING DEMANDS INTEREST, HIS SUDDEN APPEARANCE AWAKENS A TWINGE OF CURIOSITY WITHIN ME.  
  
AND THEN, I SENSE ANOTHER. A BEING I HAVE HAD RATHER UNFORTUNATE DEALING WITH. HE HOVERS ABOVE THE ATMOSPHERE OF EARTH, NO DOUBT WATCHING THE EVENTS PLAY BELOW AS I DO. HE THINKS HE IS WELL HIDDEN, BUT MY SCANNERS CHECK HIM NONETHELESS. THE MAD TITAN. THANOS.  
  
HIS HISTORY DEMANDS I PAY HIM ATTENTION. ONCE, HE WIELDED ENOUGH POWER TO ANNIHILATE THE UNIVERSE WITH BUT A MERE GESTURE OF HIS HAND. COULD HE SEEK SUCH POWER AGAIN? WHAT GAME DOES HE PLAY? I WILL WATCH. INTERVENE, PERHAPS. BECAUSE HE WHO THREATENS THIS UNIVERSE, THREATENS GALACTUS AS WELL. AND THIS CANNOT BE ALLOWED. 


	7. Doomsday the Unstoppable

Even from a few miles away, I can see cars flying into the air, people fleeing the bridge in waves. By himself, that monster could tear the bridge in half in under a minute. With the Hulk fighting him, that bridge might last all of, let's say...Five seconds. It's going to be a bad day to be a superhero.  
  
"Stop jerking on me so hard!" Deadpool says, dangling my webline as we zoom over the city. I could make a really funny joke about 'jerking' here, but it'd hardly be appropriate.  
  
"Hang on!" I say, as the Surfer brings us up over the bridge. I let go of the web line and drop, grabbing on to one of the bridge's cables.  
  
"What I wouldn't give for a Fantasi-Car right about now." Deadpool says, grabbing a hold of the cable and sliding down. "Now what, baldie? We flash ugly man until he goes blind? You should go first, by the way." The Hulk lands on the bridge and shots his fist across the monster's face, the impact sending a few cars and people off the bridge. The Surfer and the Avenger flyboys manage to scoop up most of them, but right below me a car tips over, and I don't think they can get to it in time. So that means...  
  
"Watch and learn, pal. Spider-agility..." I say, leaping off the cable shooting a web to the car below. I tug the line just enough to reel myself in, sticking one hand to the car's trunk. "Plus a little Spider- strength..." With my spare arm, I hit the with my webbing bridge at just the right angle, swinging up to the top level and dropping the car and it's passengers safely on the bridge. "And that's why they call me 'Amazing'." The Hulk continues to lay punch after punch into the monster, the bridge cracking with every strike. The monster catches the Hulk by the wrist and drags him down, tearing at him with his claws as they roll around. The Hulk gets to his feet, grabs the monster by his shoulder bone, and throws him into a row of cars, bursting them into the flames. He leaps into the fire and the two of them go at it in full force, blasts of heat coming out with each punch.  
  
"Everyone, keep moving!" I say, hopping on top of the car as the people run off the bridge in droves. This one lady comes up and grabs my leg, like she's trying to pull me off the car. "Sorry lady, but I'm spoken for."  
  
"No, no, my son! He got lost and-" She says. I see him out of the corner of my eye, and from the look of horror on her face, I can tell she does too. One thing you learn about situations like these: There is always some kid who gets too close to the action. This lady's son is only a few yards from the fight, and I don't think the Hulk or the monster are going to notice if they feel something squishy between their feet. I'm halfway there in a second, flipping over the crack in the bridge, dodging past the flying debris and hoping one of the rocks doesn't take the kid's head off. When I'm two-thirds of the distance away from him, the Hulk comes flying out of the flame, heading straight for the kid. I can reach him in time, I know I can. I'm just three-quarters away, so I hit the ground and take a jump for it. The Hulk's shadow comes over the kid, and the boy looks up to see a wall of green coming down on him. Just a little bit more and-  
  
A wire circles around the kid and pulls him back, bringing him out of harm's way at the last moment. The Hulk crashes in front of me, and I look up in the air just in time to see my favorite horn head leap overhead, the kid safely in his arms. "Double-D." I say, waving, as Daredevil heads over to the boy's mother.  
  
"Web-head." He hand's the boy over to his mother and sees them off, recoiling the line on his billy club. "Sorry I took so long getting here." He says, not even turning to look at me. Of course, he doesn't really need to turn to look at me. "Hell's Kitchen was a mess. You'd think doomsday was here."  
  
"Let me guess, looting?"  
  
"Looting. I took care of it." The Hulk gets back on his feet and slams his fist into the ground, splitting the bridge in half. "The bridge won't take much more. It's about to crash in on it's self. I give it two..." He pauses for a moment. "No, one minute, before it gives."  
  
"How do you know-" Daredevil turns his to me, glaring at me with those red eyes of his. "Oh. Right. Look, I can stall for time. Tell Thor and the others where to brace the bridge." I shoot a webline to the top of the bridge.  
  
"You're not going to mix it with those two, are you? If that's your plan-"  
  
"More like a death wish, really." I say, swinging into the air. "I always wanted to die in a way nobody could recognize my corpse." I let go of the webline and soar into the air, free falling downward into the fight, as the Hulk smacks the monster with a headbutt. "Excuse me you two, but I think you gentlemen have something in your eyes." I web both their faces up and flip over to the monster's back. The theory to my little suicide mission here is to keep them busy so they're not smashing up the bridge, though I'll admit I've had brighter ideas than jumping in a fight with the Hulk involved. The monster rips off my webbing first, and swing his fist around, trying to clock me. "Yeah, yeah, I'm a pain, I know." I say jumping over his fist. "But you really should worry a little less about me, and worry a little more about-" The Hulk rips off the webbing and gives the monster a shoulder tackles, sending him off the bridge and into the river. "-him." Since ugly rock-face monsters aren't know for their swimming abilities, he . "Say hello to Namor for me!" I call out, looking down as the monster sinks into the water, thrashing.  
  
"DON'T DO THAT AGAIN!!" My Spider-sense blazes, but before I have the chance to react, the Hulk's hand engulfs my head, lifting me off the ground. He tosses me over his head like trash, and I go flying into the air, over the bridge and back into the city.  
  
"This would be a really nice time to get my Universe powers back." I say, as I start heading down. No problem, just a web line between two buildings and I'm safe. I judge the spot just right, shoot out my arms, hit my web shooters and-  
  
Pff. Nothing. I'm empty. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me." 


	8. The Plan Fantastic

**The Plan Fantastic**

I can see the headlines now: Spider-Man, superhero extraordinaire, savior of New York and occasionally the world, died today. He didn't die saving anyone from villains or natural disasters, or sacrificing his life, no, Spidey dies because he forgot to pack an extra web cartridge this morning! Actually, I sort of figured I'd die like this, but I'm not going to take it lying down, or falling down, as the case may be. As the ground gets closer and closer, I look for a stray flagpole, a clothesline, the Vulture, anything I can grab on to, but this time I'm not seeing any convenient escapes. I brace myself I get close enough the street to see the potholes, maybe if I land just right I can...Nah.

"I got you." Suddenly, a giant 'Four' appears under me, as Mr. Fantastic stretches into a trampoline, catching me for a second and then sending me back into the air. The Fantasi-Car streams above me as I go upwards, and the Thing's hand shoots out to catch me before I can pass them.

"Uh..." The Thing holds me upside by the leg, bringing me up to his face. "You know Thing..." I say, as I stare into his blue eyes. "I've always respected you as a colleague, I don't think our relationship is ready for this step. The Thing shrugs and lets me go. I scamper into the Fantasi-Car to see Sue fidgeting with some sort of device, while Johnny looks over his shoulder.

"Spidey, how's it hanging?" Johnny says, raising his hand for a high-five. I go for it, but my Spider-sense warns me about the human matchstick's trick to late.

"Hey!" I yelp, as Johnny's hand lights up on the touch, singing my hand.

"The flaming high-five." Johnny says. "Got ya."

"Funny. Real funny. You see me laughing, right?" Reed stretches his way back on to the car, helping Sue lift the machine she was working on up. "Nice to see you guys and everything, but in case you haven't been watching the news or looking outside your window or hearing the people screaming in the streets, we've got a situation."

"That's what I told stretch here." The Thing says, cracking his knuckles and shaking the Fantasi-Car. "Nah, he's got some freaky fancy gizmo to blast the damn thing. Me, I say we just go down there and bash spikey's face in, and then take out the Hulk for kicks."

"I told you, Ben." Reed says, closing the hatch on the machine. "The monster's physiology makes fighting it a losing proposition. We need something a little more innovative..." He holds the machine up, looking over his creation. "Like this."

"I still don't like wimpin' around." Ben says, folding his arms and looking back to the bridge, as another shockwave resounds into the air.

"Nice..." I say, looking it over myself. It likes a computer with two handles on each side and a funnel coming out of the front. "What is it?" I wish I hadn't asked.

"Well, using by reversing the polarity of the ions in any given piece of solid matter..." Thirty minutes later (Well, not thirty minutes. It was probably two. But it felt like thirty. ) Reed is done explaining. "I call it 'The Omega Effect.'

"I call it stupid." The Thing grumbles, folding his arms.

"Neat..." I say, reaching for the box. Reed pulls it back before I can touch it, though. "Careful, Spidey. This weapon is extremely dangerous. One blast from this could conceivably wipe anything out of existence. It's a one-way trip, too."

"Yikes."

"'Yikes' is right." Sue says. "You can be sure as soon as we take Doomsday out, Johnny's going to melt this down."

"Hold on a sec." I say, scratching my head. "Who's Doomsday?"

"The monster." Reed says, shrugging. "We had to call it something."

"If that's the best you can come up with...So what are you guys waiting for? Why not just zap 'Doomsday' so we can all go to what's left of our homes?"

Reed shook his head. "It's not that simple." I should have known there was a catch to it. "The Omega Effect takes an enormous amount of energy to activate, and it has a low range. You need have to get close and then charge it up to fire."

I see where he's going with this. "I notice you say 'You' as if you're referring to 'me'."

"Well...Yes. Johnny can't hold it for obvious reasons, and I doubt Ben could get close to the Hulk or Doomsday without them trying to take a swing at him."

"I'd like to see the bums try!" The Thing says, balling his fist. Personally, I think he's biting off a little more than he can chew, but that's all up to him.

Below us, the fight goes back into the city, as the Hulk goes flying back into the city, dust shooting into the sky. The monster...I mean, Doomsday's aura is so extreme now that the entire area around him is covered in a garish red light, even miles away I can see him like a beacon, jumping into the cloud of smoke to resume fighting the Hulk.

"This fight can't go on much longer." Reed says, stretching his head over the fight scene for a closer look, and then pulling back. "The Hulk can't win against that thing; only make it stronger. The Omega Effect is the only way." He hands me the device. "We'll give you cover. Just press this button here to charge it up, and once it's done press it again to fire. Remember: One shot." Yeah Spidey, if you miss, Doomsday will most likely go on an unstoppable murdering rampage, that's all. No pressure!

"I'm ready if you guys are ready."

"Finally." The Thing says, leaping off the Fantasi-Car and onto the battlefield. "Clobberin' Time!"

I tuck the machine under one arm and prepare to jump off myself. "Hey matchstick," I say, turning to Torchy before I leap. "Just in case this our last run, you got any last words? Maybe two?"

"You know it." He says with a smile, as the flames start to come over his body. "FLAME ON!"


	9. The Fall of Doomsday

**The Fall of Doomsday**

"HULK SMASH!!" The Hulk says, as he grabs Doomsday by the neck and rams his face into the ground. He lifts Doomsday back up and slams him over and over into the pavement, using his favorite word to punctuate the impacts. "SMASH, SMASH, SMASH!!" Only a handful of superheroes would even think about stepping in the middle of this fight. And Benjamin Grimm is one of them.

The Thing lands a few meters away, just as Doomsday gives his power aura a flex and knocks the Hulk down the street.

"And they call me hard on the eyes!" The Thing says, ramming Doomsday from the side and staggering him. "Reed's gizmo'll put the kibosh on ya freak-face, but not 'til I take get my chops in!" Ben hits Doomsday with a right hook to the face, but it doesn't seem to do anything more than annoy the monster. Doomsday backhands (Well, it was more a slap, really)the Thing and sends him to the floor, digging a trench in the road as he collides into the sidewalk.

"Try to give me the bum's rush, will ya?" Ben says, getting back to his feet and rubbing his jaw. "Nobody but nobody gives the Ever Lovin' Blue Eyed Thing the brush and gets away with it! Now it's really gonna be Clobberin'-"

"STUPID ROCK-MAN WANT SOME TOO?!!" The Hulk comes barreling down the street a full speed, heading straight for the Thing.

"What the-" The Hulk runs straight into the Thing, knocking him over and pummeling on him like there's no tomorrow. "Get off me, ya green nutcase! I'm on your side! Your side!"

The Hulk doesn't seem to be listening, and goes right on serving Ben a slice of humble pie. Doomsday looks ready to jump in himself, but before he has the chance, the other three of the Fantastic Four step in.

"Not another step." Mr. Fantastic says, tangling Doomsday up in his body. The monster staggers back and forth, trying to pull Reed off, as the Human Torch swoops in and drills a few well placed fireballs into the monster's back.

"Ben, you okay over there?!" Johnny calls out.

The Thing manages to lift his head up enough to talk, as the Hulk grabs him around the waist and squeezes him in the 'Hug of Death'. "Oh, I'm just dandy, thanks for askin'!"

Doomsday's gets a good grip on part of Reed and starts to pull him off, but Reed wraps around the beast's arms and holds fast. "Nice try, but-GAAHHH!!!" Mr. Fantastic cries out, as Doomsday starts to chomp on his body like it's laffy taffy, sucking him down throat all the while.

"Get off him!" Mrs. Fantastic says, as Doomsday is knocked back by her invisible aura. Reed quickly pulls himself off, and Sue begins to lift Doomsday's body into the air, focusing all her power and hurling him into the sky with one convulsive push. "Now Johnny!" She says, as the monster reaches the clouds.

"He's all mine!" Johnny brings his hands in the air and begins to charge a massive fireball, the entire area sweltering from the heat. The light becomes so bright that it's blinding, and Johnny throws it into the sky, right into Doomsday chest. The clouds part as the heaven's fill with light from the explosions, Doomsday's aura reacting to the attack by covering the entire city in a blood red glow.

From the top of a building, I can see him as he falls from the eruption, his body covered in flames. I've been waiting for just this moment, charging up the Omega Effect. I just have to time it right, hit him when he falls close enough, and then I can call this a day. As his form comes closer, I take a breath and prepare, aiming the device straight for him. One shot, just one shot...

He sees me. Doomsday catches me out of the corner of his eye and shoots out three of his hand-spikes, a power I wasn't aware he had. My Spider-sense buzzes as they come at me even faster than bullets, and I manage to dodge them.

I flip over one.

Dodge another one in mid-air.

And bend over backwards Matrix-style to avoid the last one.

But my Spider-sense still buzzes, and at the last moment, I see why.

He shot four, not three.

The last spike shoots through my shoulder, nearly taking it off. As I crash on the rooftop, the Omega Effect slips out of my hands, falling to the street below. It's not too late, I can jump off and catch it, bad shoulder or not. I run to the edge, but before I make it, Doomsday lands in front of me, cutting me off. The monster stands a good five feet above my head, looking down on me like the angel of death. I can see Johnny and Sue racing up to help me, but they're going to take about ten seconds to get to me, and as the monster reels back to land a fatal punch I realize I don't have that much time...


	10. Part Two: Enter Thanos

I can feel the heat of his breath. The energy around him covers me, makes my whole body shiver. This monster, Doomsday, he's unlike anything I've ever faced. More powerful, more fierce. I couldn't stop him. No surprise there. Thor couldn't stop him. That bugs me. The Hulk- the Hulk! – couldn't stop him. That freaks me out. And now he's about to kill me. If that wasn't bad enough, my spider-sense is in full force, slowing everything down, so I get to live the last second of my life in five minutes time. Five minutes, helplessly staring at this thing's fist. Normally I'd just jump away, but after get bashed in the face by this thing, saving people from a falling bridge, getting thrown across the city by the Hulk, and having a spike shot into my shoulder; I don't think I can move right now. One second, and it's all over. "No. Not today." That voice. I've heard it before. It's a voice every superhero knows well, by heart even, but still, I hope it's not who I think it is. I look up to see Doomsday stopped in mid punch, a golden-gloved hand wrapped around his wrist. "You." Thanos stands over me, a wry smile on his face, as he holds Doomsday back, the spikes on his fist inches away from my neck. Doomsday's stolen energy begins to flow into Thanos, gathering in his spare hand. In one blow Thanos brings all the energy back to Doomsday, the power blowing a hole clean through his chest. Thanos drops the monster, his limp body falling with a lifeless thud. "You…You killed him." "Indeed. For the moment." Thanos says, picking Doomsday up by the neck to examine. "Compliments of the Surfer's energy. The raw power of the cosmos, and this creature was able to wield it. A creature that not even death can tame. Interesting, wouldn't you say?" "Uh yeah…" If you're psychotic. "I'm gonna take a guess and say this isn't a social visit, is it?" Thanos laughs, a small, quiet laugh under his breath that makes me glad I've wasted all the water in my body on sweat so I can't...Soil myself. "Very perceptive." "Spider-Man, get down!" I turned around to see one of Johnny's fireballs hurtling towards me, nearly burning me along with Thanos as it crashes into the Titan's back. "Hmm…" Thanos says, as the smoke clears around him and he's still standing there, not even budged by the attack. "I sense a presence." Johnny flies at Thanos full speed, another burst of fire charging in his hand. "Hey Barney, sense this!" Thanos turns around and fires a beam of green energy in his hands, engulfing Johnny and knocking him out of fire-mode. "JOHNNY!" Sue cries, her powers holding his lifeless body in the air. "I suggest you teach your sibling the meaning of respect. The next time he crosses me that way, I will give him a hard blast. Now, I'll take my leave." Thanos' body begins to dematerialize along with Doomsday's. "Hey...Hey!" I call out as they begin to fade away. "Where do you think you're-" "I succeeded where all Earth's champions failed." He holds Doomsday above him, the monster's bulk covering me in a shadow. "To the victor go the spoils." I don't know what purple-skin's got planned, but looking at his track record (Killing off half of every living being in the universe, turning the cosmic beings into stone, nearly reducing the universe to nothing) nobody but him is going to like it. I gather what strength I have left and leap at him, hoping to knock Doomsday out of his hand or poke Thanos in the eye or do something before they can teleport out. I catch air. And I land on my hurt shoulder. "Damn!" I wipe the blood away from my lenses and turn to Sue, seeing her cradle Johnny in her arms. He's barely breathing, but he'll live; he's taken worse. I can tell from the look on her face, she's thinking the exact same thing I am. Now what?


End file.
